The Girl With the Broken Smile
by KaterinaPetrovah
Summary: Lydia Martin should be happy, she has great grades, a prom queen status, an awesome group of friends and a hot boyfriend. But she just can't seem to have a good time unless she's with a certain whiskey-eyed boy... Takes place in between season 2 and season 3a before Jackson left. *ONESHOT*


**SUMMARY: Lydia Martin should be happy, she has great grades, a prom queen status, an awesome group of friends and a hot boyfriend. But she just can't seem to have a good time unless she's with a certain whiskey-eyed boy... Takes place in between season 2 and season 3a before Jackson left *ONESHOT***

**Hey guys! This story is based after a prompt my sister gave me, where Jackson hurts Lydia and she goes to Stiles for comfort. Hope you ****enjoy!**

* * *

Lydia sighed as she stepped out of the steam filled shower and into he perfectly neat bedroom. The strawberry blonde glanced down at her chipping fingernails, revealing specks of flesh color under the dark, gloomy blue. She mulled over the idea of staying in on the cold Friday night to repaint her shedding nails, instead of going out to whatever immature high school party that was probably going on in someone's lake house or backyard like she normally did. Sure, she was so over high school parties nowadays, but she did have to keep up appearances. Stifling a yawn, she decided on staying in and treating herself to a makeshift spa day (or night in her case). Living in a supernaturally infested town called for a day of relaxation every now and then, after all. She slowly made her way back into the humid bathroom to get the bottle of nail polish, when her thoughts were suddenly infested by a certain whiskey-eyed boy.

This had been happening to her a lot lately, she had never thought of Stiles that way before (actually, she never thought of him at all), but now it was like he controlled every single section of her brain. His eyes, his smile, his muscular body, even the trail of birthmarks on his face were permanently imprinted into her genius sized brain. But one thought stopped her from going too far every time her mind wandered to the Stilinski boy, and that was that she already had a boyfriend. A hot, muscular, jackass of a boyfriend. Her and Jackson had been together for so long, she sometimes found herself straining for memories of what it was like to be single. It's not even that she loved him, it was just that the repetition of being with him was so familiar, and after what she'd been through with her parent's divorce and her supernatural suicide missions, she needed familiarity like a piano needs it's keys.

Sighing lightly, she picked up the gloomy blue polish again, which reflected her current mood nicely, and was just about to make the short trek back to her room when her phone started chirping, a text from Allison lighting up the screen.

"Hey, wanna come over 2night? I'm inviting the whole pack! -Allison"

Groaning, Lydia quickly shot back a text detailing how she just wasn't feeling well and wasn't up to hanging out with anyone tonight. Her phone chirped again, this time holding a very melodramatic plea from her best friend, about how it "just won't be any fun without her" and how Scott and Stiles were already coming. Lydia paused for a moment when she saw Stiles' name in the text, making the butterflies in her stomach flap excitedly around.

"Okay, okay, I'll come! -Lydia"

She texted back after a few minutes, careful not to make herself seem too eager.

She quickly changed into something cute and hopped into her car, making her way down the familiar street to Allison's house.

* * *

Allison stood in front of her full-length mirror, trying hard to get her newly cut hair to straighten. Sighing in triumph, she allowed her perfect brown locks to fall around her shoulders. Just as she was about to walk down the stairs, the sound of her doorbell rang through the empty house. Expecting it to be one of her friends, her eyebrows knitted together at the sight of Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend, on her front porch.

"... Jackson?" The brunette asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"Hey, Allie." He spouted out casually, pushing easily past her slender frame and into her house.

"What are you doing here? Are you looking for Lydia, because she's actua-"

"I'm not looking for Lydia. I'm looking for you." Jackson cut her off, waving his hand in the air.

"What? Why?" Allison started, but was cut off once again, this time by Jackson's lips on hers.

"Lydia's great and all, but I'm looking for a change of pace." Jackson said against her lips, pushing her roughly up against a wall.

Allison's mind raced, how could he do this to Lydia? "Stop it." She said, attempting to push him off, but he was too strong for her. He was one of Beacon

Hills' star lacrosse players, after all.

Luckily for her, her front door swung open at that exact moment; unluckily for her, a certain green eyed, strawberry blonde stood behind it.

"Hey Allison! I brought over some movies and-" Lydia's doe eyes widened at the scene in front of her, were her boyfriend and her best friend actually making out?! A flurry of emotions consumed her, disbelief, rage, embarrassment; they all hit her in one fatal swoop. "Oh my god." She said under her breath, tears brimming around her eyes. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew Allison would never do anything like this to her, but she was too preoccupied with her title wave of emotions to think straight. Turning on her heel, she ran back out to her car with a chorus of "Wait, babe!" and "It didn't mean anything!" from Jackson, and half yells-half sobs of her name from Allison. Lydia didn't dare to turn back as her salty tears began to leak down her face, blurring her vision. In fact, her vision was so blurred, she ran straight into another body.

"Lydia? Are you alright?" Stiles asked her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. She vaguely made out Scott running up onto Allison's porch to talk to her and Jackson, an angry look gracing his features. Lydia just feebly shook her head, and it was enough for Stiles to lead her into his jeep and drive off, taking her away from the rest of the teenagers, and leaving her car stranded in Allison's driveway.

"Lydia, what happened?" Stiles asked her gently. It had started drizzling when

Lydia had gotten to Allison's house, but now there was a waterfall of rain stampeding down on them. It was like a scene from a classic romance movie, drops of water clouding both the pretty girls eyes' and the land around them. But if this were truly a movie, it would surely end in her and Stiles together, which she now realized she wanted more than anything. Lydia just shook her head again to Stiles' question and looked out the window to avoid his eyes, concentrating on the drum of the rain falling as it purified the cruel earth ground. She could feel Stiles worriedly glancing at her every now and then, but he didn't say anything more, for which she was immensely grateful. When the jeep finally came to a stop, Lydia looked out the window to see they were at Stiles' house instead of her own.

"You're not taking me home?" She asked in a tear-clogged voice.

Stiles shook his head slightly, "No, I figured you didn't want to be alone right now, even if you don't realize it yet."

She smiled up at him, this was such a simple act of kindness, yet it meant the world to her. It was something Jackson would definitely never think of doing.

"Thank you." She said gratefully, and waited for him to open the door for her.

They ran as quick as they could into his empty house (the sheriff must be on duty), but still ended up soaked to the bone. Stiles grabbed two towels from the bathroom, rubbing his on his newly grown out hair.

"Come on, I'll let you borrow something to wear." He said, beckoning her to follow him up the stairs. He handed her an old tee shirt with a Star Wars logo on it once they reached his room.

"You can change in the bathroom if you want." Stiles said, pointing to the adjoining bathroom.

"Yeah, thanks." Lydia whispered, suddenly very aware she was standing in Stiles

Stilinski's bedroom. Her cheeks flushed enough to match her hair; she'd never felt this way about a boy before, let alone one she hadn't even kissed yet.

She walked quickly to the small bathroom, keeping her eyes trained on the floor, and closing the door gently behind her. Her soggy clothes clung tightly to her skin as she slowly pulled them off her slender frame. Once she finished, she pushed the door open a crack, which resulted in her breath to catching in her throat. In all the years she'd lived in Beacon Hills she'd never thought of Stiles as anything but a hyperactive Star Wars nerd with an annoying, yet ignorable, crush on her. But now, everything was different. She watched as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his newly toned body, and shook out his long hair. One thing was for sure, he wasn't just that skinny kid with a buzz cut she once knew. The old Stiles was far gone. Seeing that he was done, Lydia pushed her body against the door to swing it open.

"Hey." she said with a slight smile, and Stiles nearly face planted while tripping over himself at the sight of her in his tee-shirt, somehow managing to take a lamp down with him in his spastic manner. She was his childhood crush, after all. Lydia chuckled lightly to herself, maybe the old Stiles wasn't so far gone.

"Sorry." Stiles mumbled, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks as he clumsily swiped up pieces of the lamp.

"It's ok." Lydia laughed lightly, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. Stiles followed suit, quickly abandoning his shattered lamp to sit next to the green-eyed girl.

"Do you want to tell me what happened, now?" Stiles asked gently. Lydia shook her head, but a pool of tears began to brim in her emerald eyes.

"Sorry." Her voice cracked as she looked away from him. Lydia wasn't one to let her emotions show.

"Hey, hey, hey," Stiles whispered, pulling her into his arms, "You know I think you're beautiful when you cry." She smiled slightly against his now dampened tee-shirt, and gently pulled away.

"It's just, I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust Jackson. I feel like a complete idiot." She said, her insecurities overtaking her.

"Lydia Martin," Stiles began, "Don't you know that you are the smartest, most beautiful, most amazing girl in all of Beacon Hills?! You're Lydia freakin'

Martin! You're the best thing to ever happen to this town! Damn it, to all of this world! " Lydia's tears began to dry as a Cheshire Cat-worthy smile began to grow steadily across her face. But Stiles wasn't done yet,

"Lydia, you have the GPA of a genius, trust me, you are no where near stupid. If anything Jackson's the stupid one! He's an idiot for letting you go. You're...

You're the most amazing girl I've ever met." Stiles voice softened at the end.

"Now tell me, are you ok?" He asked softly, taking her face in one of his hands.

"Yeah," Lydia said truthfully, smiling up at him and placing one of her small hands over his, "I am now."

The smile he gave her lit up her heart, it was so genuine and pure. It wasn't selfish, like the cold smirk Jackson normally wears. No, this smile was for her.

He was truly happy for her well being, and that was something Lydia rarely experienced. They sat there for a moment, her green eyes mixing with his whiskey colored ones, until, to her dismay; he blinked and pulled his hand away.

"Uh," Stiles started, clearing his throat and beginning to stand back up, "you can sleep on the bed, and-"

"Wait." Lydia cut him off, as surge of confidence running through her. She hastily pulled him back down by the wrist and pressed her lips against his. He froze at first; did his lifelong crush really just make a move on him? Shock ran through his veins, but it was quickly replaced by lust. He kissed her back, running his hands through her hair and pushing her back down against his bed. She felt him smile against her mouth, and a swarm of butterflies began to flutter around in her stomach again, as she smiled happily back.

* * *

Lydia woke up the next morning next to Stiles. She turned her head to see his still sleeping frame, an involuntary smile stretching across her lips. She reached around for her phone, which had fallen on the floor in the haste of the previous night. When she finally found it next to the bed, it held a whopping 27 missed calls and 34 missed texts from Allison, and a grand total of 0 from Jackson. Huge surprise there, she thought. She got up quietly, pulling her now dry clothes back on.

"Sneaking out on me?" A groggy voice said from behind her.

Lydia turned back around, and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

"I have like a million missed calls from Allison, I think I owe it to her to at least hear her out. She is my best friend. Plus, I left my car at her house."

Stiles nodded, "I'll drive you."

"Perfect." Lydia smiled.

They drove quickly down the road to Allison's house. Beacon Hills is a fairly small town, so they reached Allison's house in record time.

"Wait for me here." Lydia said before hopping out of the old jeep, her 5 inch heels clicking after her on her way up to the front porch. A teary eyed Allison opened the door before Lydia's finger was even off the doorbell.

"LYDIA!" Allison shrieked, throwing her arms around the shorter girl.

"I am so sorry! Jackson just showed up here last night and started kissing me!

I tried to push him off, but he was too strong, and then you walked in, and-"

"Allison, it's ok!" Lydia cut her off to stop her rambling.

"I know you would never do that to me. Jackson's just an asshole; and now he's an asshole without a hot girlfriend." Lydia smirked.

"You broke up with him?!" Allison squealed.

"Not yet, but I'm going now. I just came to talk to you and get my car." Lydia responded, dangling her keys in the air.

"Oh, that's right, you left you're car here last night. Wait, how did you get here, then?" Allison creased her forehead in confusion.

"Stiles." Lydia blushed a little, looking down. Allison's eyes widened a bit, she'd never seen Lydia blush over anything.

"Are you two...?" She trailed off.

"No. Yes? Maybe, I don't know yet." Lydia stuttered in a very un-Lydia like manor.

Allison just smiled back, "Well, I'm happy for you. Especially that we're now free of a Jackson. Oh, and just so you know, Scott totally beat him up last night." Allison chuckled, her huge dimples showing.

Lydia laughed back, "I've gotta go break up with Jackson now, I'll call you later." She said, waving, and walked back out to Stiles' car.

"Bye! Good luck!" Allison shouted after her.

"I've gotta go do a few things, I'll call you later." Lydia told Stiles through the jeep window.

"Is one of those things talking to Jackson? Because I'm not letting you go there alone." Stiles said.

"I'm actually going to break up with him, and it's something I need to do alone." Lydia whispered the end, her eyes pleading.

Stiles whiskey colored eyes looked conflicted, "Fine." he finally said.

Sometimes it was better to let Lydia just get her way (or at least just think she got her way). Lydia smiled at him, before hopping into her own car and driving to Jackson's house.

* * *

Jackson sat on his couch, draining whatever liquor he could find, when he heard his doorbell ring, accompanied by a loud pounding on the door. Groaning, he sloppily pushed himself off the couch.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He grumbled in no specific direction. "WHAT!" he yelled, whipping open the door with excessive force. But his breath caught in his throat when he saw the short strawberry blonde behind it. "Hello Jackson."

"Lydia..." He stared at her, a bit dumbfounded. Or maybe that was just from all the alcohol.

"I know what you did to Allison." She said through gritted teeth, "And I'm here to tell you we're over." She turned to leave, triumph washing over her, but Jackson roughly grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. Lydia Martin may be feisty, but Jackson's newfound werewolf strength was too powerful for even her.

"Not so fast." Jackson pulled her closer.

"Let go of me!" Lydia screeched, struggling against his grip. Her keys went flying out of her hands and into his house, making a clattering noise against the cold, wooden floor. If this bad been any other girl, they would have been done for, but this was Lydia Martin, and if one thing was for sure, she never gave up. Using all the strength her slender body could muster, she shoved him backwards. Of course, this didn't do much to the 6 foot talk werewolf in front of her, but it did distract him enough for her to raise her high heel clad foot to kick him in the one place no guy ever wants to be hit. He released her at once, falling to the ground, groaning. "Bitch" he growled under his breath, but Lydia didn't hear him, all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears as she made a run for it back to her car.

"Shit!" She cursed loudly, realizing her keys were still in the house behind a quickly recovering Jackson. Werewolves do heal fast, after all. White-hot panic began to take over her small frame, just as a familiar jeep speed around the corner and halted in front of the house.

"Get in!" Stiles yelled, pushing the door open. Lydia didn't need to be told twice, as she abandoned her car for the second time that week and hopped into the jeep.

"How did you know I needed help?... Wait, did you follow me here?" Lydia asked, a knowing smile brewing on her lips.

"You didn't really think I'd let you go to Jackson's without me, did you?"

Stiles said, turning to look at her for a minute. "Plus, I brought my baseball bat just in case." He said, gesturing towards the back seat.

Lydia let out a genuine laugh. A laugh full of happiness and hope for the start of something new. She turned to look at him, admiring his whiskey colored eyes, this time for real life instead of just in her imagination. She'd never have to just imagine them again.

That night, Lydia finally got around to painting her nails. Gently swiping away the gloomy blue and replacing it with a bright, happy yellow.

* * *

**Feel free to leave a review!**

**-XX KaterinaPetrovah**


End file.
